User blog:PeggyandPrudencelover/The pizza problem
Roy: Uncle Louie, I'll open the Pizzeria now! Papa Louie: No, not yet! The Pizza dough and pizza toppings are MISSSING! All that's left is a note saying "pApA Luie i gut ure pizza doh end pizza topings becuzse i wana steel". What's this wrong spelling! Roy: Let me see that uncle, It says " Papa Louie I got your pizza dough and pizza toppings, because I wanna steal". Hey I know this person! It's XANDRA! Papa Louie: XANDRA!? Why? Roy: She steals! She stole my favorite hanky, (the hanky Peggy wiped her face with) And she wrote me a note saying this! Papa Louie a note that says "pApA Luie i gav oter peple nots now i wil steel oter mets brets an efrething else" Papa Louie: If I can't make pizzas I have to close down my other franchises! Roy: Why Uncle? Papa Louie: Because of stuff Roy, please tell your working friends to close my franchises. Roy: Ok. Uncle Louie, (Phone rings) Hello guys Xandra stole the pizza dough and pizza toppings, and she's going to steal all the other meats, breads, and everything else, so you guys have to close the franchises. Prudence: Even Pancakeria? Roy: Yes, Prudence! Read this! reveals the note that says "Coper and Prudece I wil get ure breds driks ad topigs becuz i wana stel" which is actually "Cooper and Prudence, I will get your breads, drinks, and toppings because I wanna steal" Alberto: I love it here in Freezeria! it's nice when Penny's here! Roy: Well, read this! reveals the note that says "Abeto and Peny Ill ge ure cups icream an eferethin else becus i wana steel" which is actually "Alberto and Penny, I'll get your cups, ice cream, and everything else because I wanna steal" Mitch: Can we catch her to save the franchises? Roy: Maybe. Guys call everybody except Xandra! Penny: Why? Roy: Trust me! Maggie: Roy! We called everyone! Xandra gave me a note! It says "Mitch and Maggie, I'm getting your shells, meats, ingredients, and sauces because I feel like it". reveals the note that says "Mich n Magie im getin ure shels mats ingridints an saces bezcuse i fel lik ite" Penny: Alberto, Kahuna, Chuck and I will go there in 10 mins. using Wendy's new device! Roy: Ok! -Door Opens- Penny: We are here! Roy: That was fast! Alberto: There was a giant boost in the device so it took us 1 min. only! Prudence: Hi. We took Wendy's device! I brought Cooper,Foodini,Yippy,Wendy,Johnny and Hank with me. Rita: Brought Kingsley's Family, and Marty and his family too. Xandra gave me this note that says "Marty and Rita, I'm going to get your burgers, buns, toppings, and sauces because I want to." reveals the note that says "Maty nd Rida Im gong to get yur burgas buns topings an saces becuzase I wat to" Peggy: Hi! I brought my family with me! Last night Xandra was pulling my hair! Roy: Who helped? Peggy: James! My uncle Conner: My sister is stealing stuff huh?! Marty: Yeh. She stole my sister's expert knife and spatula! Papa Louie: Guys I have a secret dark hideout no one knows! Follow Me! Yippy: Papa Louie I'm scared of the dark! Papa Louie: It's Ok Yippy, I'll hold your hand so you will not get scared! Yippy: Thanks, Papa Louie! Want a cookie? Nick: I want 4 cookies! Yippy: Ok. Nick here you go! Nick: How much $100? Yippy: No, It's Free because I know you love cookies! Nick: Awesome! Doan: Nick say thank you! Nick: No! Doan: If you will not say your grounded! It's polite! Nick: Oh. Thanks for the Free cookies Yippy! Yippy: Your Welcome Nick Papa Louie: We are here! Sasha: SO DARK! Prudence: Of course Sasha! It's a secret dark hideout Mitch: We can buy pizza dough and toppings and put traps! Papa Louie can't we just put the pizza dough and toppings on a trap so when Xandra gets it she is traped! Edna: Great idea Papa Louie! Roy: But we don't have enough money! Edoardo Romano: It's ok, my family will give you money for the trap! Bruna Romano: Yah. She stole my favorite bandana! I want it back! Penny: So lets go shopping for the trap!? Papa Louie: Ok. The teen,kid and elderly brigade can come with me. Gino Romano: While Wendy, my family and the others will come with me! Tohru: Let's Go!!!!!!!!!! (Papa Louie's Group) Papa Louie: Guys I'll split this money to all of you, buy as much pizza dough and pizza toppings you can! Roy: Ok Uncle Louie! (Gino Romano's Group) Carlo Romano: Ok guys here we split the money and buy trap parts, Wendy will give you a list on what you need. Ok. Wendy: Ok. Here is your list of parts you need to buy. Edoardo Romano: Ok. Thanks Wendy. -2 HOURS LATER- Papa Louie: Got the dough! Tohru: Got the parts? Edoardo Romano: Got the trap parts! Carlo Romano: Where is the toppings? Prudence: Over here! Papa Louie: All we need to do is put the trap and do some acting! Roy: So Uncle Louie will bake pizzas for everyone that means Xandra will steal in the night! Papa Louie: Right so we put up fake posters saying the Papa Louie franchises are back in buisness! Mary: Great idea Papa Louie! I can paint an eye catching poster! Papa Louie: Wonderful! The rest of us can practice their lines! Yippy: I wanna see Mary paint! I'll go outside now! Papa Louie: Ok Yippy! -Door Opens- (Yippy is crying) Prudence: Yippy! My sister, why are you crying? Yippy: (sniff) Xandra stole my cookies! Connor: How can she steal it if you are holding them? Yippy: Mary told me to put my cookie basket in the cubby hole, then I turned around, and looked back and saw Xandra take my cookies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (resumes crying) Prudence: the note that says "Yipy I at up al cokis for fre becase i wass hungre BURP" It says "Yippy, I ate up all cookies for free because I was hungry...Wait a minute....I know who that person is....XANDRA! Yippy may be right. And by Mary, do you mean my boyfriend's mother? Cooper: Yippy, we can help you bake your cookies! Yippy: No! Prudence: Hey, don't be rude to my boyfriend! Olga: Don't scream at your sister like that, and you have a boyfriend? Prudence: Yes. I told you before. Yippy: I didn't mean to be mean but those cookies are special cookies for Nick!!!!!!!! It has a special ingredient!!!!!! Cooper: It's ok Yippy, we will help you get your cookies back! Conner: I think I know where she puts all the things she stole! Yippy: You do! Then why wouldn't you get your favorite basket ball? Conner: She placed security cameras there! I once went there and got in trouble becuase Xandra says that I'm messing around with her stuff! I tell my mom but she will not belilive me! Papa Louie: Pizza is ready! Roy: So we have to pretend that we left the pizzeria without putting the dough and toppings in the right place! Papa Louie: Yes! Quick it's almost closing time! Wendy: I'll set the trap! -Door Opens- Xandra: Time too steal some pizza dough and toppings! (Xandra grabs the pizza dough) Xandra: AH! I'm upside down! Peggy: That's what you get for stealing and for pulling my hair! Xandra: What do you want? Hank: I want to arrest you for pulling someone's hair, for stealing things and for stealing my favorite person's Alpaca! Xandra: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hank: But first return all the things you stole! Xandra: Ok. FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! -In Xandra's Hidden Place- Xandra: Here's your sister's cooking thingy! Marty: Thanks! Xandra: Here's your Favorite hanky! Roy: THANKS! Xandra: Here is your book! Peggy: Thanks. It's not a book it's a good people scrapbook! Xandra: Hi. Bro here is your favorite basketball. Conner: Thanks. Tell mom that is was trying to get this from you! Xandra: No way bro! Conner: Hank! Can you make Xandra walk like a chicken! Xandra: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fine I'll tell mom that you were trying to get it! -1 min. after- Hank: She will be out in 10 years. Conner: 10 years? Peggy: Too much! Hank: Do you want her to pull your hair again? Peggy: No. But can't you let her out in 1 year. Roy: No way. 10 years!!!!!!! Xandra: I can't believe I'm saying this but PEGGY I LIKE YOUR IDEA!!!!!!! Peggy: Thanks. Roy don't be too mean to Xandra. She will not torture me and steal your stuff anymore! Roy: Anything for you my Peggy! Cooper: Peggy, your blushing! Peggy: I know Cooper! Papa Louie: Now you guys can work again! The Romano Family: Excuse me! Papa Louie: OOPS. AND EAT THERE! Hank: I'll let her out after 1 year. Say bye Xandra! Xandra: Bye Guys! And thank you Peggy! Peggy: Your welcome Xandra! Cooper: Prudence? Prudence: Yes Cooper? Cooper: Can I accompany you? you know in the celebration party?! Prudence: OF COURSE!!!!!!!!!!! (Prudence kisses Cooper in the cheek) Peggy: Cooper Your blushing! Cooper: Of course I am! I got a kiss from my girlfriend! Rita: Guys Let's All go to the party! -In the Party- Yippy: What's wrong? Peggy: Well its that Xandra was very nice to me and she goes to prison. Yippy: Well is it also about....? Peggy: Alright, I'll tell you while walking to Papa Louie's Dark Hideout, I wanted a cookie but Nick ate it all! Yippy: He did not! I have 17 more extra packs of my cookies want a pack? Peggy: I would love too. (Peggy takes a bite) This cookie is delicious best cookie I ever had! So how much? Yippy: It's free! Because a new friend went to prison. Peggy: Thanks Yippy! You are a good girl! I have a cousin that's your age and would love too meet you! Yippy: He does? What's his name!? Peggy: Gian! Yippy: Ok! Thanks for the info! Peggy: Your welcome! (Cecilia in the stage wih a mic) Cecilia: Excuse me everybody there will be a dance in this party so everyone go home and change your clothes! That is all! Peggy: I'll bring Gian with me! Yippy: YIPPY! Peggy: That's your name! -After changing- Cooper: Where is Prudence, Gremmie? Gremmie: I don't know! Cooper: Oh my god...... Cooper: Olga!!!!! Where is Prudence? Olga: I don't know!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cooper: Oh no...... Cooper: Sis, have you seen Prudence? Peggy: No! Have you seen Yippy? Cooper: No. Gian: Oh no!!!!!! Peggy: What's wrong Gian? Gian: I want to meet Yippy! Peggy: Cooper gotta go take care of Gian! Roy: Where is Peggy? Cooper: She had to go! All of are partners are missing! Gian: Who is this guy Cousin Cooper? Roy: Cooper! I told you to bring everybody! Why didn't you bring him and Conner's MOM!!!!! Cooper: They were not there yet! Gian this is Roy, Cousin Peggy's Partner! -Door Opens- Yippy: Hello Cooper, Hi Roy. Roy: Hello! Cooper: Hi Yippy, this is Gian your partner! Gian: Hi Yippy. Yippy: Hello Gian! Nice to meet you! Gian: It's nice to meet you too. Cooper: Where is Prud............. -Door Opens- Cooper: PRUDENCE! YOU LOOK LOVELY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! Prudence: On my way here! Roy: You guys have a good dance! Prudence: What's wrong Roy? Peggy just went to the ........... Roy: Where?! -Door Opens- Peggy: Hi guys! I just visited Xandra! Roy: You look beautiful Peggy! Cooper: Your Blushing! Peggy: Stop saying that. Gian: Would you like to dance, Yippy? Yippy: Yes I would Gian! Cooper: Prudence? Prudence: Ok! Roy, Peggy join the fun!!!!! Peggy: Ok! -After the Dance- (Cecilia with the mic) Cecilia: Tonight was a good night but to make it a better night lets play some games. Yippy: YIPPY! Gian: That's your name! Yippy: I use my name if i'm happy! (Yippy and Gian see there hands touching) Cooper: I can see that Gian has a girlfriend! Prudence: I can also see that Yippy got a boyfriend! Yippy and Gian: No I don't! Yippy: We are just friends! Gian: We did not see are hands touching! Yippy: I almost forgot want a pack of cookies I made? Gian: I like cookies. Sure I'll have a pack! (Yippy gives Gian the pack and Gian takes a bite) Gian: Yippy! This is the best cookie I ever had! Yippy: You used my name, why? Gian: Of course, we are friends remember? Yippy: Gian! Let's go there to play games! Gian: Sure! Cecilia: Our first game is called "Is He/She a Good Person?" Cecilia: The competators are Prudence and Cooper,Kahuna and Wendy,Peggy and Roy,Yippy and Gian,Taylor and Sasha and lastly Sarge Fan! and Clover. Cecilia: Here's how to play! First you have to............................................. Georgito: Let's start round 1!!!!!! Cecilia: Prudence you do the first move! Prudence: OK!!!!!!, This person is a good person! She umm. She sells cookies! Gian: (Gian laughs quietly Prudence: This is umm. Cooper! Cecilia: Take it off and have a look who that is! Prudence: Oops! It's Gian! Cecilia: I'm sorry but are a bad person! Your out of the game! Yippy: So if you don't guess it right you are called bad person, and bad person means out of the game? Gian: Yo. Oh yes it means that! Yippy: Can you rap? Gian: Of course I do! (he raps a song he made) T-Bone is his name well not that all my cousins make fun of me because I'm the shortest! Yo! But Yippy came along and made me feel better! YO! Yippy: Did you make that yourself? Gian: Of Course! Cecilia: Yippy you do the next move! Yippy: Ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, This is a good person who is my partner and raps! he is Gian! Cecilia: Take it off and take a look! Yippy: YIPPY! I got it right! Cecilia: Ok! Yippy since you won, you get 2 save passes do you want to use one to bring your sister back? Yippy: She does look lonely in the Bad Person bench! She's BACK IN THE GAME!!!! Prudence: That was very nice of you but you really didn't have to! Yippy: No it's ok I brought you so you can kiss your boyfriend in stage! Yippy and Gian: Hahahahahahahahaha Cooper and Prudence: Hey! Gian: It's fair Cousin! you told us that we are boyfriend and girlfriend, so we tell you to kiss each other on stage! Cooper: That does seem fair...... Cecilia: Looks like Sasha wants to play the 2nd game now! Georgito: Ok. Our next game is called "Should We?"! Cecilia: Ok. this is how to play! First you need to........... Gergito: OK. What should Prudence and Cooper do? Olga: Kiss each other in stage? Prudence: Olga? You too?! Olga: What I'm just following what Yippy said! I deserve to follow her! Cecilia: Ok, Who votes for Olga's idea? Yippy and 20 more people: We do! Cecilia: Ok, Prudence,Cooper you should do it! I you don't, You can give up your jobs! Prudence and Cooper: Fine! (Cooper and Prudence go on the stage) Prudence: We have too or we will lose our jobs! (Cooper and Prudence kiss in the lips) Gian: Wow! Cousin Cooper's gonna marry Prudence! Cooper: Well I'm 24 now! (He grew up a bit) Cooper: Prudence? Prudence: Yes? Cooper: Can we go down and I'll tell you!? Prudence: Ok! Cooper: Ok this looks like a good private spot to talk! Prudence: Near the garbage truck!? Cooper: If you know anywhere else? Prudence: Anyway you were saying!? Cooper: Will you marr..... Prudence: You sound nervous! Cooper: Marry me? Prudence: Yes! I would but, do you have a ring? Cooper: Yes! Just hold I'll be back! (Cooper gets his phone) Cooper: Hello Gino Romano!? Gino Romano: Yes, Cooper! Cooper: Can you buy me a ring? Gino Romano: Why? Did you ask Prudence to marry you? Cooper: Yes! Please, I'll do anything for you! Gino Romano: Ok! -10 mins. later- Gino Romano: Here you go I tried to go here as fast as I can! Cooper: So where is the ring? Gino Romano: Here! Cooper: Wow! Thanks man! Gino Romano: Your Welcome Cooper! Gotta go I promised my family to meet them now! Cooper: Prudence this is your ring! Prudence: Wow! Did you ask Gino Romano to buy one for you? Cooper: How do you know? Prudence: these guys! Yippy: Hello! Gian: Hi Cousin! There was a break in the game when you guys left so Yippy was trying out her hidden cameras. Cooper: Prudence? Do you want to break up with me!? ( Cooper with a sad face) Prudence: No way! If my family is happy I'm happy! (Cooper puts ring on Prudence's finger) Yippy: We can't wait to take care of your babies! Gian: I'm sorry Yippy! I can't stay for long here! ( Yippy with a sad face) Yippy: Why not!? Gian: I'm only here for my vacation with my cousins! Yippy: Not Fair!!!!!!! Cooper: Hey my phone got a message! It says Gian can live with you guys because I'm moving to Tastyville! Gian: Yippy!!!!!!!!!!!! Yippy: That's my name! Anyways Yippy!!!!!! Cooper: I guess it's a happy day today but we have to go back inside!!! They are waiting for us! Cecilia: Where have you guys been? We started the 3rd game! Yippy: Sorry can't tell you! Georgito: Anyways, Yippy, Gian, Prudence and Cooper you guys make a team! -After all the games- Cecilia: First place is Yippy's team!!! Here are your prizes! ( They unwrap their presents) Yippy: I got a!!!!!!! Rap book? Gian: I got a!!!!!! Cookie Shaped Scrapbook? Prudence: You guys are unlucky!!! I got a!!!!!!! Mustache shaver?? Cooper: I hope I'm lucky!! I got a!!!!!!!!!! How To Avoid Bad Guys book????? Yippy: Let's exchange our prizes! Gian: Wow cool I got a rap book! Yippy: Yippy! I got a cookie shaped book! Cooper: Awesome! I got a mustache shaver! Gian and Yippy: A mustache shaver? You don't even have one! Cooper: Soon I'll grow one! Gian: Cousin Cooper, I heared that shaving your first mustache will grow even bigger! Cooper: Who says so? Prudence: I say so! Cooper: Oops. You're right Gian! Prudence is right! Yippy: I think you just wanna impress my sister more! Cooper: Umm... Prudence: Cooper, you don't need to impress me more! So if you think I'm right you must get rid of that mustache shaver! Cooper: What!? Prudence: Just kidding I didn't say that shaving your first mustache will grow even bigger! Yippy: Haha! Cooper got Pramked!!!!! Cooper: Yah right Ms. Cookie Baker! Yippy: Hey I hate that name! My cookie scout team said that i should be called that and I said no! (Yippy starts crying) Gian: Hey cousin stop making Yippy cry she is my friend!!!! Prudence: Cooper! How dare you talk to my sister like that! Cooper: Alright let's tell the people. Yippy: Ok. Hey People this party was a prank!!!!! Cooper did not really ask my sister to marry him, and Cooper is not 24 and he did not grow up a bit! But Gian and I were not acting when we met. Georgito: Hello! The games were not a prank it was just the part were Cooper asked Prudence to marry him! That part was the prank! Tony Solary: Same as Rico's Chiliria! Cooper: Can we just enjoy this party! Kayla you can sing while Clover and the Romanos can play their instruments. Rico you can do the DJ. Rico: Why? Alberto: Becuase I want to dance with my girlfriend. Rico: Aw. My little Alberto has a girlfriend! Alberto: Dad! Rico: Oops. My big Alberto has a dance mate! Alberto: Better Alberto: Penny would you like to.... Penny: Dance with you! Yes I would! -After a long dance- (Penny with the mic) Penny: Excuse me everybody! Dad even you! Alberto and I was saying that tonight was a good night. So tomorrow we will give away Free Sundaes to everyone! Peggy: Even...... Penny: Yes Xandea too! Peggy: and her.... Penny: Yes, Xolo to! Clair: How about my brother? He had to guard us under the sun he deserves a nice frozen treat! Penny: Yes! We will give everyone Papa Louie: Everybody I will have a Science Contest and I would like people to join it! Everyone:Okay! Papa Louie: Professor Fitz wins! The End Henry: "Hey!" "It's not over,Roy!" (Next Story is Food Fight) Category:Blog posts